


when skies are grey

by Amlovelies



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Singing, Sunshine - Freeform, bath tub, cursing, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: a fluffy piece featuring my oc, Serena Willis from my AU Just Another Liability, and Mason. Just something soft and tender.
Relationships: Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr as a prompt response

As always, it’s dark as shit in Mason’s room. I can hear the bath running as I step inside and make my way towards the bathroom door. I came down as soon as Farah told me about the incident. It was supposed to be a normal boring patrol until Mason came across four rogues not far from Dinah’s apartment. He’d been able to hold them off until Adam arrived, but it had been a rough fight.

I know he’s an immortal vampire with magical healing powers, and it’s stupid, but I need to see him and make sure he’s okay. Because even though his body may recover from the blows the pain is still there. It must be pretty bad if he’s running a bath.

I’m nearly to the bathroom door when I trip. I slam into the dresser, but manage to keep my footing, I turn to glare at the boot lying in the middle of the walkway as I hear his gruff voice from the other room. “Try not to break all my shit, will you?”

“You wouldn’t have to worry if you didn’t leave your shit lying in the middle of the floor,” I respond as I open the door. He’s just getting into the tub and I have a brief vision of his lean freckled limbs before he disappears into the water. God, he’s beautiful.

“Are you going to join me or just enjoy the view?” he asks with a smirk.

He grumbles a little when I climb into the tub behind him, obviously wanting me in front so he could get handsy, but he quiets as I wrap my arms and legs around him.

I press my face against his back and just enjoy the feeling of him. The tiny little fears settle more and more with each breath he takes. He’s here and he’s okay, my Sunshine. It may have started as a bad joke, and I would never admit to feeling it unironically, but that’s what he is.

“What’s that you’re humming?” He asks.

“Was that out loud?” I ask as I flush in embarrassment. I hadn’t even realized I was doing it. It was so stupid, but the song had been popping into my head more and more often. Always in quiet moments, like the other night when we were sitting on the roof together. Or yesterday morning when he pulled me closer and refused to let me leave the warmth of his bed even though we both ended up being late to the morning briefing. Adam had grumbled and Farah had winked, and that stupid song had played in my head as he placed his arm around my shoulders. 

“You’ve done it a few times. Is it your favorite song or something?” He asks his hand making idle circles on my leg.

I shake my head, “no. And I’m not going to tell you what it is either. You’ll just laugh at me.”

“Aren’t you always telling everyone how funny you are?” He asks with a quirk of his brow.

I splash him with the water and he growls and sputters as he wipes it off his face.

“Ha. Ha. It’s the wrong kind of laugh you ass, and I am hilarious.” How dare he insinuate otherwise.

“You don’t have to tell me. It just sounded familiar.” He shrugs, but I can feel his eyes on me just a little too intently.

“It’s an old song,” I say with a sigh. If I’m going to embarrass myself with it, I might as well do it here rather than risk Farah overhearing me humming on day. I start to sing the tune, “you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray …” I trail off unable to continue the verse.

My voice sounds weak and nasally in the quiet bathroom, and I’m sure it’s doing a number on his hearing. Hell, it hurts mine.

It gets quiet. Just the occasional drip from the faucet punctuation the silence.

Just when I’m not sure I can bear it any longer he asks, “do I?”

“Do you what?”

“Make you happy?” He asks his voice thoughtful and serious.

“Can’t you tell Mr. interrogations expert?” I ask trying to keep my tone light and teasing. No one’s ever asked me a question like that so bluntly, but I guess I should be used to bluntness with him by now.

Mason makes me many things. Oh, I’ve cried over him, and been so frustrated I wanted to scream, but mostly with him I feel safe. I feel safe and content in a way I don’t remember ever feeling before. Happy, yes, happy, so very happy.

“I never cared about it before–” he says as he reaches out to lace his fingers with mine his palm over the back of my hand “—happiness. My own, others. It was a waste of energy.”

He brings my wrist to his lips to press a kiss against the pulse point of my wrist, “but I care about yours.”

His words hit me like a punch and it takes me a second to recover. I can’t think of any words, so instead I focus on kissing each freckle on his shoulder in front of me until I can swallow down the lump in my throat. I doubt if anyone has ever really cared about my happiness before. A lot of the time I didn’t even care about my own happiness. I cared about making sure the bills were paid.

Mason moves his head so our foreheads are touching and squeezes my hand, “you okay there, Sweetheart?”

“Yes,” I bridge the gap between us to capture his lips in a quick kiss. “I’m more than okay, I’m happy.” And he may not understand how big of an admission that is. He may not fully understand how part of me never believed I would get to be happy, but he understands enough.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> comments make my day


End file.
